Broken Angel: In-Depth
by I LIKE FEAR 1-2
Summary: This story will serve as a resting point for any an all extra information for the Broken Angel Series. This is put in place to keep that story clutter free and should be used simply for reference and to keep you up-to-date on some of the additional details that people enjoy having at their disposal. Feel free to have a peak every now and again if you are a fan of Broken Angel
1. Riley's power list

_**Alright, so this is just here so that you guys, as well as myself can use it as a reference point to see and know all that Riley can do, kinda like a Wiki entry, this is a list of all of the abilities she has learned or has access too, because of the people she's absorbed, or copied. Any ability marked with an * is either made up by me, or from a non-canon source, so in story, those would also be abilities Riley made herself. I tried to come up with all unique abilities myself, but if any share the same names with other abilities that were created by fans, the credit goes to them, not me, and if they wish it so, I will change things to suite their needs. **_

_**Just as an additional side note, not only are these abilities not all in order of power or anything like that, but they are also, in some cases, abilities that she should reasonably have because she has all the prerequisite powers for them, even if I haven't stated in story that these are abilities in her arsenal. This list will help make it official for what she currently can and cannot do, so if you wish to take a peak at it every now and again, I will be continuously updating this post with her new abilities as the story goes on.**_

_**Also for future reference, new updates between what was, and what was changed will be marked with underlines**_

_**Example:**_

_**Jutsu: **_

_**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**_

_**Update:**_

_**Jutsu:**_

_**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**_

_**Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu**_

_**So I hope that makes sense to everyone. Since I don't want to fill my second story with a lot of authors note's chapters, this is where I'll be uploading them as the story progresses. I may even place a timeline of important events in this so that if you guys need too, you can take a peak and reference major events. Let me know if that interests you, and if you guys would like to see more content like this.**_

_**This list will always be changing and I will try to keep it up to date on when it was most recently updated in comparison to the story.**_

_**Do let me know if you need an explanation on some things, I'd be happy to explain some of her abilities if you want to know more, otherwise this is here if anyone wants it.**_

**Riley's abilities: Up-to-Date as of Chapter 7, 9/22/2019**

**Offensive Ninjutsu:**

Six Paths: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken

Six Paths: Hellfire Rasenshuriken*

Six Paths: Almighty Scream (Indra's Arrow + Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken)

Six Paths: Cross Lantern

Truth-Seeking Scorched Earth

Final Truth-Seeking Orb

Expansive Truthseeker Orb

Tenpenchii (Cataclysm)

Fire: Great Cataclysm*

Wind: Great Cataclysm*

Water: Great Cataclysm*

Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack

God: Nativity of a World of Trees

Top Transformed Buddha

Divine Sword: Sword of Nunoboko

Bijuu dama (Tailed Beast Bomb)

Planetary Bijuu Dama*

Continuous Tailed Beast Bombs

Super Mini-Tailed Beast Ball

Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken

Spiraling Flash Super Round Dance Howl Style Three

Mutually Multiplying Explosive Tags

Flying Thunder God Slash

Flying Thunder God Mutually Instantaneous Revolving Technique

Flying Thunder God- Second Step

Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder

Flying Thunder God: Roar of the Rampaging Dragon King*

Hair Binding Technique

Hair Piercing Technique*

Hair Slashing Technique*

Rabbit Hair Needle

All Killing Ash Bones

Nine-Tails Twister

Five Release Great Combo Technique

Hurricane Thunderclap- Majestic Attire Sword Stroke

Indra's Arrow

Indra's Spear*

Shadowing Cataclysm Spear (Dark Indra's Spear)*

Devastation Rampancy of the Fallen Heavens (Onyx Indra's Arrow)*

Heavenly Weeping

Issai Kaiku

Body Pathway Derangement

Clone Great Explosion

Fanned Flame Great Fire

Chidori

Chidori: Heaven Piercer*

Chidori: Lance*

Chidori: Blast*

Onyx Chidori

Shadow Chidori*

Rasengan

Odama Rasengan

Onyx Rasenshuriken*

Planetary Rasenshuriken*

Planetary Rasengan

Galaxy Rasengan*

Galaxy Rasenshuriken*

Sage Art: Yin Release Lightning Dispatch

Sage Art: Lava Style Rasenshuriken

Sage Art: Dust Release: Rasenshuriken*

Sage Art: Wood Style: Shinsu Senju, Veritable 1000-armed Kan'on

Sage Art: Wood Style: Expanding Rage of the Demon Titan*

Sage Art: Magnet Release: Rasengan

Sage Art: Magnet Release: Rasenshuriken*

Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken

Sage Art: Storm Release Light Fang

Sage Art: Lightning Style: Almighty Typhoon Scream*

Sage Art: Lightning Style: Highest Heaven Lightning Annihilation*

Sage Art: Earth Style: Infinite Spires Ascending unto Heaven*

Sage Art: Earth Style: Sharp Tree Swamp*

Sage Art: Earth Style: Great Falling Calamity*

Sage Art: Earth Style: Collision of Descending Black Rods*

Sage Art: Fire Style: Nine-Headed Dragon's Wrath*

Sage Art: Fire Style: Great Chaos Fireball*

Sage Art: Fire Style: Shattered Heaven*

Sage Art: Blaze Release: Blazing Annihilation*

Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence

Wood Style: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees

Wood Style: Seeds of Demonic Retaliation*

Wood Style: Tree Binding Grave*

Wood Style: Tree Devouring Technique*

Wood Style: Cutting Technique

Wood Style: Advent of the Falling Leaves*

Wood Style: Kanzeon Lotus King

Wood Style: Secret Technique: Final Nativity of a Sea of Trees

Wood Style: Nativity of the Lone Tree*

Wood Style: Sharp Tree Forest*

Wood Style: Great Spear Tree

Wood Style: Underground Roots Technique

Wood Style: Wood Dragon Technique

Wood Style: Greater Wood Dragon Technique*

Wood Style: All-Piercing Dragon of the Sky* (Wood Style + Chidori: Lance)

Wood Style: Hotei Technique

Wood Style: Wood Golem Jutsu

Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique

Dust Release: Split Detachment of the Primitive World Technique

Dust Release: Primeval Continent Destruction*

Dust Release: Lance of the Primordial Earth Technique*

Dust Release: Defiant Guardian of the Ancients*

Magnet Release: Golden Forest*

Magnet Release: Gold Dust Pulse*

Magnet Release: Golden Rain*

Magnet Release: Golden Spikes*

Magnet Release: Gold Dust Tornado*

Magnet Release: Gold Dust Layered Imperial Funeral

Scorch Release: Halo Hurricane Jet Black Arrow Style Zero

Dark Release: Angel of War*

Dark Release: Angel of Wrath*

Dark Release: Inhaling Void*

Dark Release: Black Hole*

Dark Release: Black Hole Rasenshuriken*

Dark Release: Dark Meteor Cloud*

Dark Release: Darkness Demon Unleashed*

Dark Release: Piercing Spears*

Dark Release: Dark Orb*

Dark Release: Dark Arrows*

Dark Release: Chaos Sphere*

Dark Release: Greater Chaos Sphere*

Dark Release: Final Chaos Sphere*

Dark Release: Dark Raven Swarm*

Dark Release: Dark Lance*

Dark Release: Dark Senbon*

Lava Release: Heavy Lava Ball Jutsu*

Lava Release: Surrounding World Ash*

Lava Release: Great Eruption Devastation*

Lava Release: Magma Bomb*

Lave Release: Lava Rain Jutsu

Lava Release: Drilling Lava Bullet*

Lava Release: Molten Shuriken Technique*

Lava Release: Striking Spear Technique*

Lava Release: Small Divine Obelisk*

Lava Release: Grand Divine Obelisk*

Lava Release: Grand Conjunction of the Divine Obelisk*

Lava Release: Magma Meteorite*

Lava Release: Lava Tsunami*

Lave Release: Super Demon Chaos Beam*

Ice Release: Rasenshuriken*

Gale Release: Rasendori

Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation

Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu

Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu

Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu

Fire Style: Great Flame Flower

Fire Style: Dragon Fire Technique

Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Technique

Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique

Fire Style: Flaming Phoenix Dragon Bullet*

Fire Style: Blast Wave Wild Dance

Fire Style: Flame Bullet

Fire Style: Blazing Meteors

Fire Style: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique

Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet

Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet

Fire Style: Flame Cyclone*

Fire Style: Great Chaos Ball*

Fire Style: Majestic Great Hurricane*

Fire Style: Great Flame Flower*

Fire Style: Great Flame Rasengan*

Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder

Lightning Style: Senbon Storm*

Lightning Style: Thunder Spear*

Lightning Style: Offensive Bolt*

Lightning Style: Offensive Blast*

Lightning Style: Thunder Bullets*

Lightning Style: Rampaging Roar of Raijin*

Lightened Style: Electric Overdose*

Lightning Style: Shuriken Bolts*

Lightning Style: Pure Lightning Kunai Technique

Lightning Style: Spear Piercing Dance*

Lightning Style: Swarm of the Humming Birds Technique*

Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon's Rage*

Lightning Style: Piercing Rain*

Lightning Style: Heavenly Beam*

Lightning Style: Spark Beam Emission*

Lightning Style: Meteor Light Barrage*

Water Style: Starch Syrup Capturing Field

Water Style: Water Bullet Technique

Water Style: Dragon Bullet Technique

Water Style: Water Fang Bullet

Water Style: Torrential Tsunami Consuming Technique*

Water Style: Hardened Water Drill Jutsu

Water Style: Water Severing Wave

Water Style: One Thousand Water Birds Chaos Storm*

Water Style: Hydra Bullet Technique*

Water Style: Exploding Water Colliding Wave

Water Style: Great Water Wall Jutsu

Water Style: Secret Cell Rupturing Technique*

Water Style: Unending Chaotic Rain of Heavenly Waters*

Water Style: Wild Water Wave

Water Style: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave

Water Style: Gunshot

Water Style: Great Whirlpool Enfolding Technique

Water Style: Great Waterfall Technique

Water Style: Great Waterfall Flow Technique

Water Style: Great Water Mass Bullet

Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu

Water Style: Rising Water Slicer

Water Style: Water Spikes

Water Style: Water Colliding Wave

Water Style: Water Dragon Biting Explosion

Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Technique

Water Style: Water Dragon Triple Step Technique

Water Style: Water Fang Bullet

Water Style: Water Shuriken

Earth Style: Rending Drill Fang

Earth Style: Demonic Suffering Prison*

Earth Style: Moving Earth Core

Earth Style: Sandwitch Technique

Earth Style: Mudslide

Earth Style: Heaven Descending Pillar*

Earth Style: Descending Crushing Stones Technique*

Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu

Earth Style: Golem Technique

Earth Style: Great Moving Earth Core

Earth Style: Earth Dragon Shuriken*

Earth Style: Antlion Technique

Earth Style: Earth Flow River

Earth Style: Earth Flow Spears

Earth Style: Earth Wave Technique

Earth Style: Assaulting Explosive Earthen Bullets*

Earth Style: Earth and Stone Bamboo Shoot

Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bullet

Earth Style: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique

Earth Style: Devouring Earth

Earth Style: Bedrock Coffin

Earth Style: Bottomless Swamp

Earth Style: Bullet Rock Technique

Wind Style: Rasenshuriken

Wind Style: Big Ball Rasenshuriken

Wind Style: Rasen-Lance*

Wind Style: Repeated Rasenshuriken*

Wind Style: Wind Shuriken Barrage

Wind Style: Air Bullets

Wind Style: Pressure Damage

Wind Style: Slicer Repeating Bullets*

Wind Style: Invisible Blade Technique*

Wind Style: Vacuum Serial Waves

Wind Style: Wind Cutter Technique

Wind Style: Shotgun Burst Blast*

Wind Style: Air Current Dance

Wind Style: Bursting Air Bomb*

Wind Style: Vacuum Blade

Wind Style: Great Typhoon Bullet*

Wind Style: Vacuum Great Sphere

Wind Style: Great Breakthrough

Wind Style: Extreme Decapitating Air Waves*

Wind Style: Whirlwind Decimation*

Wind Style: Windstorm Blade

**Offensive Spells**

Acidum Caligo (Acid Fog)*

Acidum Sagitta (Acid Arrow)*

Acidum Obtestatus (Acid Conjuring)*

Ambulans Bomb (Walking Bomb)*

Arcane Bolt

Ardens Oculis (Burning Eyes Jinx)

Aqua*

Aqua Duo*

Aqua Trio*

Aqua Maxima*

Aqua Ultima*

Aqua Eructo

Avada Kedavra

Babbling Curse

Bombarda

Bombarda Maxima

Caecae (Blinding Jinx)*

Carne Liquescens (Flesh Melting Curse)*

Capillaribus Sanguinem (Blood Evaporating Curse)*

Caro Putredine (Flesh Rotting Curse)*

Caro Gluma (Flesh Peeling Curse)

Chaos Fulmine (Chaos Bolt)*

Chaos Inspiratione (Chaos Blast)*

Chaos Vulnus (Chaos Slash)*

Corpus Rumpitur (Body Bursting Curse)*

Confringo (Blasting Curse)

Confringo Maxima

Confundus Charm

Colloshoo (Stickfast Hex)

Crucio

Cutis ad-Os (Skin-to-Bone Curse)*

Dolor (Pain Curse)

Dolor Duo*

Dolor Tria*

Entomorphis (Insect Jinx)

Expelliarmus

Expulso

Expulso Maxima

Expulso Ultima

Exstirpatione (Eradication Curse)

Metus (Fear Jinx)*

Minuo (Bleed)*

Finger-Removing Jinx

Firestorm Charm

Flipendo (Knockback Jinx)

Flipendo Duo (Knockback Jinx Duo)

Flipendo Tria

Fiendfyre

Fulmen*

Fulmen Duo*

Fulmen Trio*

Fulmen Maxima*

Fulmen Ultima*

Everte Statum

Glacius (Freezing Spell)

Glacius Duo

Glacius Tria

Impedimenta (Impediment Jinx)

Imperio

Immobulus (Freezing Charm)

Incendio

Incendio Duo

Incendio Tria

Ignis Viscera (Fire Guts Curse)

Ignis*

Ignis Duo*

Ignis Tria*

Ignis Maxima*

Ignis Ultima*

Ira (Rage Curse)*

Instant Scalping Hex

Instant Scalping Curse*

Levicorpus (Hoist by ankles Jinx)

Langlock (Tongue sticking jinx)

Lumos Maxima

Luncturam Rumperet (Joint Splitting Curse)*

Luncturam Aversandi (Joint Reversing Curse)*

Maior Morbum (Greater Illness)*

Metus (Fear Jinx)

Minuo (Bleed Curse)

Morbum (Illness Curse)*

Mortua Morbum (Deathly Illness)*

Oculus Rumpitur (Eye Bursting Curse)*

Organum Ruptis (Organ Rupturing)*

Organum Putredine (Organ Rotting)*

Organum Vomitus (Organ Vomitus)*

Os Solveret (Bone Breaking Curse)*

Os Discussurus (Bone Shattering Curse)*

Os Peccetur (Bone Dislocation Curse)*

Oppugno (Object Attack Target Jinx)

Oscausi (Mouth Sealing Dark Charm)

Petrificus Totalus

Penetrare (Penetrate Combat Spell)

Retorto Membrum (Twisting Limb)*

Reducto

Reducto Maxima

Reducto Ultima

Riddikulus

Scorching Spell

Sanguinem Ferventis (Blood Boiling Curse)*

Sanguinis Coagulum (Blood Coagulation Curse)*

Sectumsempra (Slashing Curse)

Sectumsempra Maxima*

Shield Penetration Spell

Serpensortia

Stinging Jinx

Stretching Jinx

Stupefy

(Terrorem) Terror Curse*

Terra*

Terra Duo*

Terra Tria*

Terra Maxima*

Terra Ultima*

Vena Vomit (Vein Bursting)*

Ventus (Jet of Wind Jinx)

Ventus Duo

Ventus Tria*

Ventus Maxima*

Ventus Ultima*

Vomitus (Vomiting Jinx)*

**Other Offensive Powers:**

Cyclone Trap Plasmid

Electro Bolt Plasmid

Enrage Plasmid

Hypnotize Big Daddy Plasmid

Incinerate Plasmid

Insect Swarm Plasmid

Sonic Boom Plasmid

Winter Blast Plasmid

Bucking Bronco Vigor

Murder of Crows Vigor

**Defensive Ninjutsu:**

Six Red Yang Formation

Uchiha Flame Formation

Uchiha Return

Sage Art: Earth Style: Infinite Spires*

Dust Release: Primordial Barrier*

Wood Style: Hobi Technique

Wood Style: Adamantine Beckoning Tree*

Wood Style: Wood Locking Wall

Wood Style: Great Wood Locking Wall*

Wood Style: Ravaging Blockade of Iron

Magnet Release: Golden Fortress*

Dark Release: Admantine Shadow*

Blaze Release: Blazing Demon Shroud*

Lava Release: Cascading Wall*

Lava Release: Divine Obelisks of Protection*

Dead Bone Pulse: Armor*

Fire Style: Ravenous Scalding Armour Technique*

Fire Style: Mine Placement Technique*

Wind Style: Bursting Air Mines*

Earth Style: Earth Wall

Earth Style: Mud Wall

Earth Style: Great Mud Wall

Earth Style: Earth Rampart

Earth Style: Multi Mud Wall

Earth Style: Diamond Shield*

Earth Style: Flying Rock Silhouette*

**Defensive Spells:**

Anti-Disapparition Jinx

Anti-Intruder Jinx

Caterwauling Charm(Alarm Charm)

Flagrante Curse

Fumos

Finite

Full Body Magic Shield*

Fumos Duo

Fianto Duri (Harden Defenses Charm)

Impervius (Repelling Charm)

Intruder Charm

Protego

Protego Maxima

Pretego Ultima

Protego Diabolica

Protego Horribilis

Protego Totalum

Repello Muggletum

Repello Inimicum

**Other Defensive Abilities:**

Sanctuary Plasmid

Return of Sender Vigor

**Supplementary Ninjutsu:**

Six Paths Senjutsu

Truth Seeking Orbs

Flying Thunder God Technique (Hiraishin)

Dispel Illusion

Summoning Technique

Scroll Communication Technique

Adamantine Sealing Chains

Direct KI

Chakra Suppression Technique

Body Flicker Technique

Tree Climbing

Water Walking

Substitution Jutsu

String Reeling Technique

Dream Sharing Technique*

Manipulate Shuriken Technique

Clone Jutsu

Shadow Clone Jutsu

Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu

Water Clone Jutsu

Water Syrup Clone*

Mud Clone Jutsu

Earth Clone Jutsu

Wood Clone Jutsu

Multiple Wood Release Clone Technique

Lightning Clone Jutsu

Shadow Shuriken Jutsu

Dead Soul Technique

Chakra Mode

Bijuu Mode

Tailed Beast Chakra Arms

Tailed Beast Chakra Cloak

Darkness Mode*

Fusion Chakra Mode*

Strength of a Hundred Technique

Strength of Two Hundred*

Strength of One Thousand Technique*

Afterimage Clone Technique

Shadowing Stealth Technique

Ninja Art: Temporary Paralysis Technique

Flesh Hardening Technique*

Hair Channeling Technique*

Hiding in Surface Technique

Dead Bone Pulse (Shikotsumyaku)

Will Materialization

Demonic Will Materialization

Creation of All Things Technique

Spontaneous Tree Summoning

Summoning: Reanimation

Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation

Summoning: Deimos

Summoning: Midir

Summoning: Loki

Summoning: Fenrir

Summoning: Michael

Summoning: Amygdala

Summoning: Gravemind

Summoning: Skorge

Summoning: RAAM

Summoning: Nemesis

Summoning: G

Summoning: Kryll

Summoning: Darklings

Summoning: Dark Tentacles

Summoning: Kurama

Summoning: Shinju Tree

Summoning: Rinnegan Animal Path

Sage Art: Wood Style: Demonic God Tree*

Yin Release: Water Creation*

Yin Release: Electrostatic Creation*

Yin Release: Wood Creation*

Wood Style: Great Forest Technique

Wood Style: Energizing Spores*

Wood Style: House Creation Method*

Dark Release: Angel of Death*

Dark Release: Angel of Corruption*

Magnet Release: Gold Dust Wings*

Blood Release: Blood Mist Jutsu*

Lava Release: Radiance*

Boil Release: Unrivaled Strength

Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique

Fire Style: False Sun*

Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu

Water Style: Hiding in Water Technique

Water Style: Hiding in Rain Technique

Earth Style: Hiding Like a Mole Technique

Earth Style: Weighted Boulder Jutsu

Earth Style: Super Weighted Boulder Jutsu

Earth Style: Super Lightweight Boulder Jutsu

Earth Style: Lightened Boulder Jutsu

Earth Style: Tunneling Technique

Earth Style: Dust Camouflage

**Supplementary Spells:**

Accio

Animagus Spell

Animate Dead*

Aguamenti

Aparecium (Revealing Charm)

Alohomora (Unlocking Charm)

Apparition

Bubble-Head Charm

Bowel Release Charm*

Bravery Charm

Capacious Extremis (Extension Charm)

Colloportus (Locking Spell)

Conjunctivitis Curse

Diffindo (Severing Charm)

Duro (Hardening Charm)

Defodio (Gouging Spell)

Depulso (Banishing Charm)

Descendo

Disillusionment Charm

Engorgio

Evancesco (Vanishing Charm)

Expecto Patronum

Feather-light Charm

Flagrate (Fire Writing Charm)

Flame-Freezing Charm

Fidelius Charm

Extinguishing Spell

Geminio (Doubling Charm)

Hair-Thickening Charm

Incarcerous

Inferi Creation

Inflatus (Inflating Charm)

Lacarnum Inflamari (Small fire Charm)

Legilimens

Locomotor (Moving Spell)

Levitation Charm

Lumos

Lumos Duo

Muffliato

Nebulus

Nox

Obliviate

Portus

Priori Incantato

Protean Charm

Revelio

Reparo

Scourigify

Reducio (Shrinking Charm)

Silencio

Sonorus

Surgito (Anti-Enchantment)

Taboo

Unbreakable Vow

Wingardium Leviosa

**Other Supplementary Powers:**

Target Dummy Plasmid

Telekinesis Plasmid

Teleportation Plasmid

Scout Plasmid

Houdini Plasmid

Possession Vigor

Demon Power: Ethereal Reconstruction*

Demon Power: Mind Control*

Demon Power: Subjugate*

Demon Power: Density Shift*

Demon Power: Demonic Possession*

Darkness Power: Eclipse Creation

Darkness Power: Darkness Creation

**Sealing Arts:**

Six Paths Ten-Tails Coffin Seal

Sage Art: Gate of the Great God

Contract Seal

Four Symbols Seal

Inferno Seal*

Explosive Seal

Kunai Trap Seal

Shuriken Trap Seal

Senbon Trap Seal

Tidal Wave Seal*

Fireball Seal*

Feather Seal*

Weighted Seal*

Gravity Seal*

Storage Seal*

Weapons Sheath Seal*

Wind Bullet Seal*

Electric Current Seal*

Five Pronged Unseal

Five Pronged Seal

Fire Sealing Method

Enclosing Technique

Blocking Technique Absorption Seal

Forbidden Individual Curse Tag

Dead Demon Consuming Seal

Eight Trigrams Sealing Style

Chakra Draining Seal

Sealing Technique: Tag Bomb

Sealing Technique: 5 Element Seal Gourd

Sealing Technique: Protection Seal

Cursed Tongue Eradication Seal

Cursed Seal Technique: Cursed Demons' Sacrament of Flesh*

Cursed Seal Technique: Primal Invocation of Horror*

Cursed Seal Technique: Communion of the Stalking Prince of Annihilation*

Cursed Seal Technique: Devouring Sacrament of the Goddesses of Chains*

Cursed Seal Technique: Demonic Conjuration of the Arch-Angels of Suffering*

Cursed Seal Technique: Hateful Arch-Demon's Rite of Hell*

Cursed Seal Technique: Invocation of Darkness*

Cursed Seal Technique: Invocation of Horror*

Cursed Seal Technique: Invocation of Suffering*

Twelve Pronged Binding Seal*

Sealing Art: Devouring Void*

Reverse Four Symbols Sealing

**Weapon Arts:**

Uchiha Blaze Sword: Fire Possession

Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique- Revolving Flame

Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson

Shadow Shuriken Technique

Gunbai Method: Wind Burst*

Gunbai Method: Fire Flow Burst*

Gunbai Method: Fire Release: Torrent*

Gunbai Method: Great Passing*

Gunbai Method: Inferno Release*

Gunbai Method: Vile Typhoon*

Gunbai Method: Black Dragon Rampage*

Gunbai Method: Great Cataclysm*

Gunbai Method: Devouring Hurricane*

Gunbai Fanned Wind

Scythe Art: Heart Severing Method*

Scythe Art: Vicious Furry*

Scythe Art: Disemboweling Method*

Scythe Art: Catch Impalement Technique

Scythe Art: Cross Slash*

Scythe Art: Spinning Slash*

Scythe Art: Return Slash

Scythe Art: Wicked Silence*

Sword Art: Draw Slash

Sword Art: Quick Strike

Sword Art: Gut Piercing Strike*

Sword Art: Two Point Strike

Sword Art: Three Point Strike

Sword of Kusanagi: Longsword of the Sky

All Directions Shuriken

Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades Formation

**Taijutsu:**

Surging Fire Wild Dance

Bracken Dance

Dance of the Camellia

Dance of the Clematis: Flower

Dance of the Clematis: Vine

Dance of the Larch

Dance of the Seedling Fern

Dance of the Willow

Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets

Red Crescent Assault Style*

Dance of the Dragon God, Tortoise Style*

Dance of the Dragon God, Hawk Style*

Dance of the Dragon God, Demon Style*

Uchiha Interceptor Fist

**Genjutsu:**

Demon Genjutsu: Eternal Hell*

Demon Genjutsu: Demonic Hell*

Demon Genjutsu: Dark Charade*

Demon Genjutsu: One Thousand Broken Mirrors*

Demon Genjutsu: Bloody Dream*

Demon Genjutsu: Ravenous Hunger*

Genjutsu: Unending Meteor Shower*

Genjutsu: Burning Alive

Genjutsu: Bleeding Pain

Genjutsu: Peeling Flesh*

Genjutsu: There's a Stone in my Shoe Technique

Genjutsu: Accident

Genjutsu: Bell song

Genjutsu: Demonic Presence

Genjutsu: Body Part Cut Off*

Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change

Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique

Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique*

Demonic Illusion: Burning Paper Body

Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique*

Demonic Illusion: Nail Paralysis*

Demonic Illusion: Immortal Chain Torture*

Demonic Illusion: Curse of the Absent Breath*

Temple of Nirvana Technique

Lightning Style: False Darkness

Bringer-of-Darkness Technique

**Healing Technique:**

Healing Grand Formation: Pyramid*

Healing Art: Bone Healer

Healing Art: Cell Burst*

Healing Art: Bandage Skill

Healing Art: Oxygen Supply

Healing Art: Organ Repair*

Healing Art: Full Body Revitalization*

Healing Art: Blood Coagulation

Healing Art: Poison Removal

Wood Style: Healing Roots*

Yin Healing Wound Destruction*

Episkey (Minor Heal wound)

Ferula (Bandaging Charm)

Rennervate

Brackium Emendo (Bone Healing Spell)

Chakra Scalpel Technique

Mystical Palm Technique

Demon Power: Instantaneous Regeneration*

**Doujutsu:**

Sharingan

Genjutsu: Sharingan

Coercion Sharingan

Mangekyou Sharingan

Byakugan

Amaturasu

Amaturasu: Flame Wrapping Fire

Amaterasu: Calamity Flame

Blaze Release: Honoikazuchi

Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi

Blaze Release: Susano'o Kagutsuchi

Blaze Release: Yasaka Magatama

Blaze Release: Amaturasu Entrapment*

Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi- Flying Flame

Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi- Heaven Step

Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi- Porcupine

Blaze Release: Yasaka Magatama

Blaze Release: Retribution of the Fallen World*

Blaze Release: Blazing Maelstrom*

Blaze Release: Amaterasu Celestial Bombs*

Blaze Release: Great Fire Dragon Jutsu*

Blaze Release: Dark Phoenix Flower Bomb*

Blaze Release: Shadow Sun Shuriken*

Tsukuyomi

Infinite Tsukuyomi

Kamui

Susano'o

Susano'o: Fist

Susano'o: Crush

Susano'o: Chidori

Susano'o: Rasengan*

Susano'o: Rasenshuriken*

Susano'o: Great Fireball Technique

Majestic Attire: Susano'o

Evil Disturbance Waltz

Demonic Statue Chains

Chidori: Star Crusher (Chibaku Tensei + Chidori Lance)

Hachiman

Kotoamatsukami

Izanagi

Izanami

Yasaka Magatama

Rinnegan

Magic Lantern Body Technique

Rinnegan: Sensing Technique

Rinnegan: Genjutsu

Tenseigan

Rinne Sharingan

Six Paths Technique

Eight Paths Technique*

Shinra Tensei

Shinra Tensei: All Killing Blast Wave* (Shinra Tensei + Avada Kedavra)

Tengai Shinsei

Chibaku Tensei

Chibaku Tensei: Heavenly Fall

Bansho Tenin

Bansho Kokuin (Create a black attractive sphere to launch at enemy)

Limbo: Border Jail

Gedo Art: Rinne Rebirth

Black Receiver

Doujutsu: Black Hole Creation

Amenotejikara

Amenominaka

Yomotsu Hirasaka

Takemikazuchi

**Abilities:**

Dark Resonate

Demonization

Inherent Omnimalevolence

Upgrading Subordination

Hell-fire Manipulation*

Dark Energy Manipulation*

Dark Force Manipulation*

Darkness Embodiment*

Darkness Manipulation*

Dark Matter Manipulation*

Spacial Manipulation*

Corruption Manipulation*

Limited Chaos Manipulation*

Malefic Force Manipulation*

Addictive Contentment*

Darkness Sensing Ability*

Mass Manipulation

Weight Manipulation

Gravitational Manipulation

Weather Manipulation

Probability Manipulation

Flesh Seal Generation*

Corruption Inducement*

Fear Inducement*

Curse Inducement*

Pain Inducement*

Hatred Empowerment*

Reality Warping

Soul Devouring

Super Attribute

Acid Generation

Miasma Generation

Poison Immunity

Disease Immunity

Animal Mimicking

Telepathy

Super Telepathy

Enhanced Thought

Empathy

Enhanced Empathy

Telekinesis

Electrokinesis

Pyrokinesis

Transmute

Waterbreathing

Immortality*

Invulnerability*

Shadow Sensory*

Mental Evolution*

Meta-Learning*

Organ Rearranging

Cosmic Knowledge*

Prehensile Tails X 10

Demonic Healing Factor

Demonic Revival Technique

Regeneration Ability

Reactive Adaptation

Contract Bestowal*

Mass Manipulation*

Omnifarious (Shapeshift without limit)

Super Learning

Channel Rage*

Corpse Ingestion*

Devour Pain*

Devour Fear*

Supernatural Strength

Supernatural Speed

Supernatural Senses

Supernatural Reflexes

Supernatural Intelligence

Supernatural Durability

Absolute Condition

Gender Transcendence

Intangibility

Extrasensory Perception

Offspring Detection

Memory Manipulation

Empathic Manipulation

Danger Intuition

Eidetic Memory

Photographic Memory

Natural Occlumency

Darkness Omnipresence

Dimensional Awareness

Technopathy

Matter Ingestion

Unsupported Flight

Wing Generation

Winged Flight

Levitation

Rage Aura

Parseltongue


	2. Power Levels

_**Okay, so here's the next power scaling update, I added a few more characters for comparison, if you want to know about anyone specific, please let me know, and I'll try to update it. this'll be going in my additional info, story for Broken Angel, and I'll update it, when it seems appropriate. Enjoy.**_

_**Meaning/examples**_

**Name:** Obvious

**Age:** Obvious

**Sex:** Obvious

**Bloodlines:** Obvious

**Strength:** Physical Strength

**Speed:** How fast they can move if allowed to run at top speed

**Stamina:** How long they can last in an intense fight

**IQ:** Their problem solving ability and intelligence. example: a Nara's is generally over 200

**Reflexes:** How fast they can react in tight quarters ie: dodging attacks

**HPS/WMPS:** Handsigns per seconds/ wand movements per second, remember wand movements take longer to use but one wand movement could equal one spell.

**Charisma:** How Charismatic they are

**Magic/Chakra Level:** How much magic they posses

**Magic/Chakra Potency:** How strong their magic is

**Magic/Chakra Control:** How good their control over magic is.

**Core Strength:** How quickly they recharge their magic from nothing. Average recharge rate for someone with Mid A-Rank chakra/magic levels is ten hours.

**Transfiguration: **Obvious

**DADA: **Obvious

**Charms: **Obvious

**Dark Arts: **Obvious

**Elemental Magic: **Obvious

**Wards: **Obvious

**Runes: **Obvious

**Potions: **Obvious

**Healing:** Obvious

**Offensive Ninjutsu: **Like Fireballs and shit

**Defensive Ninjutsu:** Barriers/defensive techniques like the mud wall

**Supplementary Ninjutsu:** Like the shadow clone jutsu

**Genjutsu: **Obvious

**Taijutsu: **Obvious

**Kenjutsu: **Obvious

**Bukijutsu: **Obvious

**Shurikennojutsu: **Obvious

**Medical Ninjutsu: **Obvious

**Fuinjutsu: **Obvious

**Rank: **What they'd be in the bingo book and for your comparison Hashirama was a High SS-Rank threat.

Also in this listing each rank is a multiplier of five. Ie: Mid A-Rank is five times stronger then Low A-Rank. And Low S-rank is Five times stronger then High A-Rank.

**Power Levels:**

**Name:** Kakashi Hatake

**Age:** 28

**Sex:** M

**Bloodlines:** Proxy Holder of Sharingan

**Strength:** High A-Rank

**Speed:** Low S-Rank

**Stamina:** Low S-Rank

**IQ:** 165

**Reflexes:** Low S-Rank (Mid S-Rank With Sharingan)

**HPS/WMPS:** 14 HPS/ NA WMPS

**Charisma:** Could talk a man off a ledge

**Magic/Chakra Level:** Low S-Rank

**Magic/Chakra Potency:** Low S-Rank

**Magic/Chakra Control:** High A-Rank

**Core Strength:** Full Recharge in five hours

**Transfiguration:** Adept

**DADA:** Adept

**Charms:** Novice

**Dark Arts:** Novice

**Elemental Magic:** Adept

**Wards:** N/A

**Runes:** Novice

**Potions:** Novice

**Healing:** N/A

**Offensive Ninjutsu:** High S-Rank (Knows a thousand jutsu)

**Defensive Ninjutsu:** High A-Rank

**Supplementary Ninjutsu:** High A-Rank

**Genjutsu:** High A-Rank

**Taijutsu:** Low S-Rank

**Kenjutsu:** High B-Rank

**Bukijutsu:** High B-Rank

**Shurikennojutsu:** Mid A-Rank

**Medical Ninjutsu:** Low B-Rank

**Fuinjutsu:** Mid B-Rank

**Rank:** Low S-Rank

* * *

****Name:**** Draco Malfoy

****Age:**** 19

****Sex:**** M

****Bloodlines:**** N/A

****Strength:**** High B-Rank

****Speed:**** Low A-Rank

****Stamina:**** High A-Rank

****IQ:**** 141

****Reflexes:**** High B-Rank

****HPS/WMPS:**** 9 HPS/ 6 WMPS

****Charisma:**** Could talk a man off a ledge

****Magic/Chakra Level:**** Mid A-Rank

****Magic/Chakra Potency:**** High B-Rank

****Magic/Chakra Control:**** High A-Rank

****Core Strength:**** Full Recharge in 9 hours

****Transfiguration:**** Expert

****DADA:**** Expert

****Charms:**** Adept

****Dark Arts:**** Expert

****Elemental Magic:**** Expert

****Wards:**** Adept

****Runes:**** Novice

****Potions:**** Expert

****Healing:**** Adept

****Offensive Ninjutsu:**** Mid A-Rank

****Defensive Ninjutsu:**** High B-Rank

****Supplementary Ninjutsu:**** High B-Rank

****Genjutsu:**** Low A-Rank

****Taijutsu:**** Low A-Rank

****Kenjutsu:**** High C-Rank

****Bukijutsu:**** Mid C-Rank

****Shurikennojutsu:**** High B-Rank

****Medical Ninjutsu:**** Mid B-Rank

****Fuinjutsu:**** High C-Rank

****Rank****: High B-Rank

* * *

**Name:** Itachi Uchiha

**Age:** 24

**Sex:** M

**Bloodlines:** Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan

**Strength:** High A-Rank

**Speed:** Low S-Rank

**Stamina:** Mid S-Rank

**IQ:** 184

**Reflexes:** High S-Rank

**HPS/WMPS:** 38 HPS/ NA WMPS

**Charisma:** Due to his high intellect and philosophical nature, he is incredibly persuasive, able to push through emotions and feelings and ensure that the target is focused.

**Magic/Chakra Level:** Low S-Rank

**Magic/Chakra Potency:** High A-Rank

**Magic/Chakra Control:** Mid S-Rank

**Core Strength:** Full Recharge in Five hours

**Transfiguration:** Adept

**DADA: **Adept

**Charms:** Adept

**Dark Arts:** Adept

**Elemental Magic:** Adept

**Wards:** Novice

**Runes:** Novice

**Potions:** Adept

**Healing:** Novice

**Offensive Ninjutsu:** High S-Rank

**Defensive Ninjutsu:** Low S-Rank

**Supplementary Ninjutsu:** Low S-Rank

**Genjutsu:** High S-Rank

**Taijutsu:** High A-Rank

**Kenjutsu:** Mid A-Rank

**Bukijutsu:** High A-Rank

**Shurikennojutsu:** Low S-Rank

**Medical Ninjutsu:** Mid B-Rank

**Fuinjutsu:** Mid A-Rank

**Rank:** Mid S-Rank

* * *

**Name:** Shisui Uchiha

**Age:** 17

**Sex:** M

**Bloodlines:** Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan

**Strength:** Low A-Rank

**Speed:** Low S-Rank

**Stamina:** High A-Rank

**IQ:** 161

**Reflexes:** High S-Rank

**HPS/WMPS:** 27 HPS/ NA WMPS

**Charisma:** High Charisma, Able to talk a man down from a ledge.

**Magic/Chakra Level:** High A-Rank

**Magic/Chakra Potency:** High A-Rank

**Magic/Chakra Control:** High A-Rank

**Core Strength:** Full Recharge in Seven hours

**Transfiguration:** N/A

**DADA: **N/A

**Charms:** N/A

**Dark Arts:** N/A

**Elemental Magic:** N/A

**Wards:** N/A

**Runes:** N/A

**Potions:** N/A

**Healing:** N/A

**Offensive Ninjutsu:** Low S-Rank

**Defensive Ninjutsu:** High A-Rank

**Supplementary Ninjutsu:** Mid A-Rank

**Genjutsu:** High A-Rank

**Taijutsu:** Mid A-Rank

**Kenjutsu:** Mid A-Rank

**Bukijutsu:** Low A-Rank

**Shurikennojutsu:** Mid A-Rank

**Medical Ninjutsu:** Low B-Rank

**Fuinjutsu:** High C-Rank

**Rank:** High A-Rank

* * *

**Name:** Madara Uchiha

**Age:** 125

**Sex:** M

**Bloodlines:** Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Rinnegan, Wood Style

**Strength:** Low S-Rank

**Speed:** Mid S-Rank

**Stamina:** High S-Rank

**IQ: **201 (With Rinnegan Enhancement)

**Reflexes:** High S-Rank

**HPS/WMPS:** 41 HPS/ NA WMPS

**Charisma:** Is highly charismatic and a confident field commander.

**Magic/Chakra Level:** High SS-Rank

**Magic/Chakra Potency:** Mid SS-Rank

**Magic/Chakra Control:** High S-Rank

**Core Strength:** Full Recharge in Three Hours

**Transfiguration:** Adept

**DADA:** Adept

**Charms:** Adept

**Dark Arts:** Adept

**Elemental Magic:** Master

**Wards: **Adept

**Runes:** Adept

**Potions:** Novice

**Healing:** Adept

**Offensive Ninjutsu:** High SS-Rank

**Defensive Ninjutsu:** High S-Rank

**Supplementary Ninjutsu:** Mid S-Rank

**Genjutsu:** Mid S-Rank

**Taijutsu:** High S-Rank

**Kenjutsu:** Low S-Rank

**Bukijutsu:** Mid S-Rank

**Shurikennojutsu:** Mid S-Rank

**Medical Ninjutsu:** Low S-Rank

**Fuinjutsu:** Low S-Rank

**Rank:** High SS-Rank

* * *

**Name:** Tom Riddle, Thomas Gaunt, Voldemort

**Age:** 72

**Sex:** M

**Bloodlines:** Demon Familiar, Parseltongue

**Strength:** High B-Rank (Demon Familiar)

**Speed:** Mid A-Rank (Demon Familiar)

**Stamina:** Mid S-Rank (Demon Familiar)

**IQ:** 185

**Reflexes:** Low A-Rank (Demon Familiar)

**HPS/WMPS:** 10 HPS/ 21 WMPS

**Charisma:** Exceptionally Charismatic. Followers would willingly follow him into hell.

**Magic/Chakra Level:** High S-Rank

**Magic/Chakra Potency:** Mid S-Rank

**Magic/Chakra Control:** Mid S-Rank

**Core Strength:** Full Recharge in One hour

**Transfiguration:** Master

**DADA:** Grand-Master

**Charms:** Master

**Dark Arts:** Grand-Master

**Elemental Magic:** Master

**Wards:** Expert

**Runes:** Master

**Potions:** Master

**Healing:** Master

**Offensive Ninjutsu:** Low S-Rank

**Defensive Ninjutsu:** High A-Rank

**Supplementary Ninjutsu:** High A-Rank

**Genjutsu:** High B-Rank

**Taijutsu:** Mid B-Rank

**Kenjutsu:** Low C-Rank

**Bukijutsu:** Low C-Rank

**Shurikennojutsu:** Mid B-Rank

**Medical Ninjutsu:** Mid B-Rank

**Fuinjutsu:** High A-Rank

**Rank**: High S-Rank

* * *

**Name:** Hashirama Senju

**Age:** 125

**Sex:** M

**Bloodlines:** Wood Style

**Strength:** Mid S-Rank

**Speed:** Mid S-Rank

**Stamina:** High S-Rank

**IQ:** 164

**Reflexes:** High S-Rank

**HPS/WMPS:** 45 HPS/ NA WMPS

**Charisma:** Highly charismatic, formed the first Hidden Village during an age of unending warfare

**Magic/Chakra Level:** Mid SS-Rank

**Magic/Chakra Potency:** High S-Rank

**Magic/Chakra Control:** High S-Rank

**Core Strength:** Full Recharge in 2 hours

**Transfiguration:** Adept

**DADA:** Adept

**Charms:** Adept

**Dark Arts:** Adept

**Elemental Magic:** Master

**Wards:** Master

**Runes:** Adept

**Potions:** Master

**Healing:** Grandmaster

**Offensive Ninjutsu:** High SS-Rank

**Defensive Ninjutsu:** High S-Rank

**Supplementary Ninjutsu:** High S-Rank

**Genjutsu:** Low S-Rank

**Taijutsu:** Mid S-Rank

**Kenjutsu: **HighA-Rank

**Bukijutsu:** High A-Rank

**Shurikennojutsu:** High A-Rank

**Medical Ninjutsu:** High S-Rank

**Fuinjutsu:** High S-Rank

**Rank**: High SS-Rank

* * *

**Name:** Kushina Uzumaki

**Age:** 43

**Sex:** F

**Bloodlines:** Uzumaki Vitality, Uzumaki Chakra Manifestation

**Strength:** Mid A-Rank

**Speed:** High A-Rank

**Stamina:** High S-Rank

**IQ:** 148

**Reflexes:** High A-Rank

**HPS/WMPS:** 24 HPS/ NA WMPS

**Charisma:** Above Average Charisma

**Magic/Chakra Level:** Low S-Rank

**Magic/Chakra Potency:** High A-Rank

**Magic/Chakra Control:** High A-Rank

**Core Strength:** Full Recharge in 8 hours

**Transfiguration:** Adept

**DADA:** Adept

**Charms:** Novice

**Dark Arts:** Adept

**Elemental Magic:** Novice

**Wards:** Master

**Runes:** Master

**Potions:** Adept

**Healing:** Novice

**Offensive Ninjutsu:** High A-Rank

**Defensive Ninjutsu:** High A-Rank

**Supplementary Ninjutsu:** High A-Rank

**Genjutsu:** Low B-Rank

**Taijutsu:** Mid A-Rank

**Kenjutsu: **LowS-Rank

**Bukijutsu:** High B-Rank

**Shurikennojutsu:** High B-Rank

**Medical Ninjutsu:** Low C-Rank

**Fuinjutsu:** High SS-Rank

**Rank**: Low S-Rank

* * *

**Name:** Luna Lovegood

**Age:** 18

**Sex:** F

**Bloodlines:** Seer

**Strength:** High C-Rank

**Speed:** Low B-Rank

**Stamina:** High B-Rank

**IQ:** 137

**Reflexes:** Mid B-Rank

**HPS/WMPS:** 6 HPS/ 5 WMPS

**Charisma:** Still Odd

**Magic/Chakra Level:** Mid B-Rank

**Magic/Chakra Potency:** High B-Rank

**Magic/Chakra Control:** Low A-Rank

**Core Strength:** Full Recharge in Seven hours

**Transfiguration:** Expert

**DADA:** Adept

**Charms:** Adept

**Dark Arts:** Adept

**Elemental Magic:** Adept

**Wards:** Adept

**Runes:** Adept

**Potions:** Adept

**Healing:** Master

**Offensive Ninjutsu:** Low B-Rank

**Defensive Ninjutsu:** Mid B-Rank

**Supplementary Ninjutsu:** Mid B-Rank

**Genjutsu:** High B-Rank

**Taijutsu:** Mid B-Rank

**Kenjutsu:** Low C-Rank

**Bukijutsu:** Mid B-Rank

**Shurikennojutsu:** Mid A-Rank

**Medical Ninjutsu:** Low A-Rank

**Fuinjutsu:** Mid C-Rank

**Rank**: Mid B-Rank

* * *

**Name:** Daphne Greengrass

**Age:** 19

**Sex:** F

**Bloodlines:** Heat Manipulation

**Strength:** Low B-Rank

**Speed:** Mid B-Rank

**Stamina:** Mid B-Rank

**IQ:** 149

**Reflexes:** Mid B-Rank

**HPS/WMPS:** 4 HPS/ 5 WMPS

**Charisma:** Cold, developing public speaker. Lessons learned from others during war have led her to developing increased public speaking skills

**Magic/Chakra Level:** High B-Rank

**Magic/Chakra Potency:** High B-Rank

**Magic/Chakra Control:** Low A-Rank

**Core Strength:** Full Recharge in 10 hours

**Transfiguration:** Adept

**DADA:** Expert

**Charms:** Adept

**Dark Arts:** Adept

**Elemental Magic:** Expert

**Wards:** Adept

**Runes:** Novice

**Potions:** Expert

**Healing:** Adept

**Offensive Ninjutsu:** High B-Rank

**Defensive Ninjutsu:** Mid C-Rank

**Supplementary Ninjutsu:** Low A-Rank

**Genjutsu:** Mid B-Rank

**Taijutsu:** High B-Rank

**Kenjutsu:** Mid C-Rank

**Bukijutsu:** Low C-Rank

**Shurikennojutsu:** High B-Rank

**Medical Ninjutsu:** Low B-Rank

**Fuinjutsu:** Low A-Rank

**Rank**: High B-Rank

* * *

**Name:** Katie Bell

**Age:** 20

**Sex:** F

**Bloodlines:** Magic to Stamina Transfer

**Strength:** Mid A-Rank

**Speed:** Mid A-Rank

**Stamina:** Mid S-Rank

**IQ:** 135

**Reflexes:** Mid A-Rank

**HPS/WMPS:** 5 HPS/ 4 WMPS

**Charisma:** Decent Speaker

**Magic/Chakra Level:** High B-Rank

**Magic/Chakra Potency:** High B-Rank

**Magic/Chakra Control:** High B-Rank

**Core Strength:** Full Recharge in Five hours

**Transfiguration:** Expert

**DADA:** Adept

**Charms:** Adept

**Dark Arts:** Adept

**Elemental Magic:** Adept

**Wards:** Novice

**Runes:** Novice

**Potions:** Novice

**Healing:** Novice

**Offensive Ninjutsu:** Mid B-Rank

**Defensive Ninjutsu:** High C-Rank

**Supplementary Ninjutsu:** High B-Rank

**Genjutsu:** High C-Rank

**Taijutsu:** Mid A-Rank

**Kenjutsu:** Mid A-Rank

**Bukijutsu:** High B-Rank

**Shurikennojutsu:** Low A-Rank

**Medical Ninjutsu:** Low C-Rank

**Fuinjutsu:** Low C-Rank

**Rank:** Mid A-Rank

* * *

**Name:** Fleur Delacour

**Age:** 22

**Sex:** F

**Bloodlines:** Veela, limited shape-shifting, fire generation

**Strength:** Mid B-Rank

**Speed:** Mid B-Rank

**Stamina:** High A-Rank

**IQ:** 142

**Reflexes:** High B-Rank

**HPS/WMPS:** 7 HPS/ 5 WMPS

**Charisma:** Women: not so good; Men: Can manipulate and control them via Allure

**Magic/Chakra Level:** Mid B-Rank

**Magic/Chakra Potency:** Mid A-Rank

**Magic/Chakra Control:** Mid A-Rank

**Core Strength:** Full Recharge in Six hours

**Transfiguration:** Expert

**DADA:** Expert

**Charms:** Expert

**Dark Arts:** Adept

**Elemental Magic:** Expert

**Wards:** Adept

**Runes:** Adept

**Potions:** Adept

**Healing:** Adept

**Offensive Ninjutsu:** High B-Rank

**Defensive Ninjutsu:** High C-Rank

**Supplementary Ninjutsu:** High C-Rank

**Genjutsu:** Low A-Rank

**Taijutsu:** Mid B-Rank

**Kenjutsu:** High C-Rank

**Bukijutsu:** High C-Rank

**Shurikennojutsu:** High B-Rank

**Medical Ninjutsu:** Mid B-Rank

**Fuinjutsu:** Mid C-Rank

**Rank**: Low A-Rank

* * *

**Name:** Kaede (Lucy)

**Age:** 20

**Sex:** F

**Bloodlines:** Half-Demon, Diclonius, Vectors

**Strength:** Low B-Rank

**Speed:** High B-Rank

**Stamina:** High B-Rank

**IQ:** 157

**Reflexes:** High B-Rank

**HPS/WMPS:** N/A/ N/A

**Charisma:** Introverted, Shy, Reclusive around strangers

**Magic/Chakra Level:** Low S-Rank

**Magic/Chakra Potency:** Low S-Rank

**Magic/Chakra Control:** High A-Rank

**Core Strength:** Full Recharge in 1 hour

**Transfiguration:** Novice

**DADA:** Novice

**Charms:** Novice

**Dark Arts:** N/A

**Elemental Magic:** Novice

**Wards:** N/A

**Runes:** N/A

**Potions:** Adept

**Healing:** Expert

**Offensive Ninjutsu:** Mid C-Rank

**Defensive Ninjutsu:** N/A

**Supplementary Ninjutsu:** N/A

**Genjutsu:** Mid B-Rank

**Taijutsu:** Low B-Rank

**Kenjutsu:** N/A

**Bukijutsu:** N/A

**Shurikennojutsu:** High B-Rank

**Medical Ninjutsu:** N/A

**Fuinjutsu:** Mid B-Rank

**Rank**: High A-Rank (Despite being unskilled, her potential and power as a half-demon make her an immense threat, even to skilled magicals)

* * *

**Name:** Gaia no Sabaku

**Age:** 19

**Sex:** F

**Bloodlines:** Magnet Release, Sand Manipulation

**Strength:** Mid B-Rank

**Speed:** Mid A-Rank

**Stamina:** High A-Rank

**IQ:** 151

**Reflexes:** Mid A-Rank

**HPS/WMPS:** 15 HPS/ N/A

**Charisma:** Highly Charismatic, and a natural born leader.

**Magic/Chakra Level:** High SS-Rank

**Magic/Chakra Potency:** High S-Rank

**Magic/Chakra Control:** Low S-Rank

**Core Strength:** Full Recharge in Four hours

**Transfiguration:** Adept

**DADA:** Novice

**Charms:** Adept

**Dark Arts:** Novice

**Elemental Magic:** Novice

**Wards:** N/A

**Runes:** N/A

**Potions:** N/A

**Healing:** N/A

**Offensive Ninjutsu:** High S-Rank

**Defensive Ninjutsu:** High S-Rank

**Supplementary Ninjutsu:** Mid B-Rank

**Genjutsu:** Low B-Rank

**Taijutsu:** Low B-Rank

**Kenjutsu:** High C-Rank

**Bukijutsu:** High C-Rank

**Shurikennojutsu:** High B-Rank

**Medical Ninjutsu:** Low C-Rank

**Fuinjutsu:** High A-Rank

**Rank**: Low S-Rank

* * *

**Name:** Artoria Pendragon

**Age:** 24

**Sex:** F

**Bloodlines:** Essence of the Dragon (Dragon Heart) (Servant bond to Riley, all physical and magical attributes are therefore enhanced)

**Strength:** Low S-Rank

**Speed:** Low S-Rank

**Stamina:** High SS-Rank

**IQ:** 148

**Reflexes:** High A-Rank

**HPS/WMPS:** N/A/ N/A

**Charisma:** Highly Charismatic. Former King, and natural born leader, she can easily captivate an audience, especially soldiers.

**Magic/Chakra Level:** Mid S-Rank

**Magic/Chakra Potency:** Mid S-Rank

**Magic/Chakra Control:** High A-Rank

**Core Strength:** Full Recharge in Four hours

**Transfiguration:** Novice

**DADA:** Novice

**Charms:** Novice

**Dark Arts:** Novice

**Elemental Magic:** Novice

**Wards:** Novice

**Runes:** Novice

**Potions:** Adept

**Healing:** Adept

**Offensive Ninjutsu:** Low C-Rank

**Defensive Ninjutsu:** Low C-Rank

**Supplementary Ninjutsu:** Low C-Rank

**Genjutsu:** Low C-Rank

**Taijutsu:** High A-Rank

**Kenjutsu:** High S-Rank

**Bukijutsu:** High A-Rank

**Shurikennojutsu:** High B-Rank

**Medical Ninjutsu:** Low C-Rank

**Fuinjutsu:** Low C-Rank

**Rank**: Low S-Rank

* * *

**Name:** Sasuke Uchiha

**Age:** 19

**Sex:** M

**Bloodlines:** Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan

**Strength:** High A-Rank

**Speed:** High A-Rank

**Stamina:** High A-Rank

**IQ:** 167

**Reflexes:** Low S-Rank

**HPS/WMPS:** 31 HPS/ NA WMPS

**Charisma:** Average Charisma, more of a lone wolf type.

**Magic/Chakra Level:** High A-Rank

**Magic/Chakra Potency:** High A-Rank

**Magic/Chakra Control:** Mid A-Rank

**Core Strength:** Full Recharge in 8 hours

**Transfiguration:** Novice

**DADA:** Adept

**Charms:** Novice

**Dark Arts:** Novice

**Elemental Magic:** Expert

**Wards:** Novice

**Runes:** Novice

**Potions:** Novice

**Healing:** N/A

**Offensive Ninjutsu:** Mid S-Rank

**Defensive Ninjutsu:** Mid A-Rank

**Supplementary Ninjutsu:** High A-Rank

**Genjutsu:** Low S-Rank

**Taijutsu:** High A-Rank

**Kenjutsu: **MidA-Rank

**Bukijutsu:** High B-Rank

**Shurikennojutsu:** High A-Rank

**Medical Ninjutsu:** Low C-Rank

**Fuinjutsu:** Low C-Rank

**Rank:** High A-Rank

* * *

**Name:** Naruko Namikaze Uchiwa

**Age:** 19

**Sex:** F

**Bloodlines:** Sharingan (Inactive) Rinnegan (Active) Uzumaki Bloodline

**Strength:** High B-Rank

**Speed:** High A-Rank

**Stamina:** Low S-Rank

**IQ:** 171

**Reflexes:** High A-Rank

**HPS/WMPS:** 17 HPS/ 8 WMPS

**Charisma:** Could talk a man off a ledge

**Magic/Chakra Level:** High S-Rank (With Rinnegan)

**Magic/Chakra Potency:** High S-Rank (With Rinnegan)

**Magic/Chakra Control:** High S-Rank (With Rinnegan)

**Core Strength:** Full Recharge in Two hours

**Transfiguration:** Expert

**DADA:** Expert

**Charms:** Expert

**Dark Arts:** Adept

**Elemental Magic:** Adept

**Wards:** Adept

**Runes:** Adept

**Potions:** Novice

**Healing:** N/A

**Offensive Ninjutsu:** Low S-Rank

**Defensive Ninjutsu:** High A-Rank

**Supplementary Ninjutsu:** High A-Rank

**Genjutsu:** Mid B-Rank

**Taijutsu:** Mid A-Rank

**Kenjutsu:** Low B-Rank

**Bukijutsu:** High C-Rank

**Shurikennojutsu:** High B-Rank

**Medical Ninjutsu:** N/A

**Fuinjutsu:** High A-Rank

**Rank**: High A-Rank

* * *

**Name:** Riley Narumi Gryffindor Slytherin Ravenclaw Senju Uzumaki Uchiwa Black

**Age:** 19 (175 from all the time in Kamui)

**Sex:** N/A (Though appears female)

**Bloodlines:** Wood Style, Dead Bone Pulse, Rinne Sharingan, Tenseigan, Byakugan, Archdemon, Magnet Release, Crystal Release, Boil Release, Dust Release, Blaze Release, Lava Release, Uzumaki Enhanced Vitality, Uzumaki Chakra Manifestation

**Strength:** X-Class (Able to hold a small Black hole aloft, momentarily)

**Speed:** X-Class (She traveled from London to Raccoon City in a few seconds, I used twenty since I didn't specify in story, but that still means she was flying at 772,740 mph, or mach 1007, insinuates the ability to move faster than light.)

**Stamina:** N/A (Her physical body is tied to her magic, and can operate infinitely, without rest, so long as she possesses magic.)

**IQ:** 265 (With Rinne Sharingan now always on)

**Reflexes:** Mid SSS-Rank (With Rinne Sharingan now always on)

**HPS/WMPS:** 147 HPS/ 85 WMPS

**Charisma:** Possesses a degree of control that if measured would be considered a subtle form of mind control.

**Magic/Chakra Level:** X-Class (She has at her disposal, the full level of magic of the Ten-Tails, the Nine-Tails, the Darkness, while she herself is at the same level of magic as the Nine-Tails as well)

**Magic/Chakra Potency:** X-Class (Her magic is so dense and heavy that the effects of simply releasing her magic, has similar repercussions as the utilization of Shinra Tensei)

**Magic/Chakra Control:** High SS-Rank (Her control went down due to the sudden increase in power from absorbing the Ten-Tails, and ascending to the Ninth Tail in a single day.)

**Core Strength:** Full Recharge in seconds, due to the affects of the Darkness feeding upon all of the darkness of the solar system at once.

**Transfiguration:** Grand Master

**DADA:** Grand Master

**Charms:** Grand Master

**Dark Arts:** Grand Master

**Elemental Magic:** Grand Master

**Wards:** Grand Master

**Runes:** Master

**Potions:** Master

**Healing:** Grand Master

**Offensive Ninjutsu:** High SSS-Rank

**Defensive Ninjutsu:** High SS-Rank

**Supplementary Ninjutsu:** High SSS-Rank

**Genjutsu:** High SSS-Rank

**Taijutsu:** Mid SS-Rank

**Kenjutsu:** High S-Rank

**Bukijutsu:** High S-Rank

**Shurikennojutsu:** High S-Rank

**Medical Ninjutsu:** High SS-Rank

**Fuinjutsu:** Low SS-Rank

**Rank:** X-Class. (She has reached a level, by this point in time of being a solar system ending organism, and if she wanted to, she could annihilate the entire planet with very little effort. Nothing short of a higher being such as an angel, demon, or god, could defeat her anymore)

\

_**Alright, I hope you all enjoy having access to this, and I hope everything makes sense. Any questions, feel free to ask. **_


End file.
